Talk:BioShock Infinite Licensed Soundtrack
Original Writers Do we need to include the original writers for the songs on this page? Other than for the deliberately anachronistic songs, the extra information tends to clutter up the boxes. We don't enforce this practice on the other soundtrack pages. Ex. UpgradeTech (talk) 04:34, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Well the whole page is a mess. I was thinking of separating songs which are featured in their original recording from those which were re-orchestrated for the game's purpose (all those played by Duncan Watt and the "retro-mix" ones), "After You've Gone" being one of them. That way the biggest section won't be clustered. Still I'd prefer to keep the original artists for the second section, but then the list will be shorter so hopefully it won't look like the current result. Also I'll move the "Additional Score" section to the BioShock Infinite Original Soundtrack page, as they are original compositions made for the game's purpose only, I suppose without the need of a license. Finally I'll add a third section for songs which were used in trailers only. :When all that is done, I'll try to improve the BioShock 2 Licensed Soundtrack page. I think the current layout is more confusing than helpful. I'll keep the list of each album though adding a hide/show button to make space on the page, but I'll also add songs which were licensed for the promotional Rapture Radio broadcast online before the release of BioShock 2. Thankfully RaptureArchives.org kept the original track listing before putting up their own radio. The "Unused Licensed Songs" and "PlayStation 3 Exclusives" of the BioShock Licensed Soundtrack will also need to be a bit extended with links to listen to the songs and their year of recording. :Pauolo (talk) 14:20, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree that the layout needs to be improved. ::However, I'm also concerned about differentiating between songs that were deliberately made to be anachronistic vs. the songs that are technically are anachronistic, but provide a period "feel". Levine did not help make this easier in that interview. ::Due to the time-bending in Infinite, I guess that's why every song has a mention of its original composer. Again, I don't feel that this is necessary for the original period recordings. It tends to obfuscate the more pertinent info such as the artist who actually performs the song. I reiterate that this practice does not appear on the other licensed soundtrack pages and that it would drastically bulk up the tables if they did (You'd probably see Gershwin, Porter, and Berlin again and again.) ::There was also a bit of info from the old talk page. "Some of the period music in the game was outsourced to Fastestmanintheworld Media. Basically, it seems that all songs listed in the credits with the name Duncan Watt were created/produced by that company. This includes the Chinese pieces in Hall of Heroes, some Scot Joplin bits, and the Fitzroy song. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 10:59, February 23, 2014 (UTC)" ::Apparently Duncan Watt did not play all of the songs on the piano. UpgradeTech (talk) 17:26, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Aaand that's why I took my time to deal with this page. Too many issues to be addressed at the same time... :S To be honest I would like to address the matter of the name of artists and performers once we figured out how to class those damn tracks. Having too many things to deal with on an already chaotic page is a bit too much for me I'm afraid. @Upgrade I understand your concern about period songs and anachronistic ones. In fact, you could add to the list classical musics used in-game as they are not really period music. Moreover, "La Mer" reused at the end of the game doesn't belong to the first three categories. If you follow my thoughts, the actual first section (which was called "Period Songs" before I changed it) should be separated into 4 sub-ones. Like on the same pages for the licensed music of the previous games, we try to keep the tracks by order of appearance to help people to check easily which song or music they heard in-game. Starting making too much sub-sections like what I mentioned would not help them at all. The best idea I can propose so far is to simply regroup songs and music which were left untouched for the game, and those which were performed again or had a retro cover to fit the time period. @Gardimuer Nice find, I suppose those tracks would be considered as composed or re-orchestrated for the game. But my question concerns the first ones: should we consider them as part of Licensed Soundtrack or Original Soundtrack? If Irrational Games asked another company to produce them, I'm really not sure of which page they should belong on. Pauolo (talk) 19:14, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :It might be easiest to have two broad categories: period and "retro-period" songs vs. deliberate anachronistic covers w/ the spoilers warning. :The first section can have asterisks like what I put for the anachronistic covers explaining that they are modern recordings. At least all song information is together in a mostly cohesive order. :I think that "Original Music and Songs" should replace "original with "period" or something like that. Otherwise it sounds like it was specially composed for the game like the "Original Soundtrack". :In addition, I believe that the trailer songs are missing, Billy Murray's "Grand Old Rag" and Nico Vega's "Beast". :Regarding your last point, "Original Soundtrack" should probably changed to "Original Score" or probably just "Score". So we'd have "Bioshock (1, 2, Infinite, BaS) Score" for the orchestral/instrumental components that were composed for the game. Then we'd have the "Bioshock (1, 2, Infinite, BaS) Soundtrack" ("Licensed" may or may not be needed) for the period songs that appear in-game. :Using "Score" vs. "Soundtrack" is a common technique that helps to eliminate confusion. :Lastly, some of the edits seem to take a long time to be processed by Wikia. Searching on Google or the Wikia search function to look for this page redirects me to the "Bioshock Infinite Original Soundtrack" with the orchestral compositions. I can't even find the Burial at Sea Soundtrack pages unless I know the exact URL. :@Pauolo Even if the test template on your page is incomplete it might be best to add it to all the music pages as it does contain the correct links. UpgradeTech (talk) 22:18, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ::No offense, but it's getting a bit late for me (actually nearly midnight in France) to think straight so I'll try to process all you said tomorrow. But if you want to make a test on your own user page or talk page please do so, that would help me understand more clearly your layout for the page. Frankly I'm open for any idea of improvement on this page, I didn't think it would take that much time to organize it, and like you said Ken Levine isn't helping. ::On the songs used in trailers, I think I mentioned earlier that I'll add another section for them. I pasted the informations on "Grand Old Rag" on a .txt file to reuse it later when I started cleaning the page, though it can be obtained again through the page's history. For the two songs of Vega, I'm sure I added them to the page like one or two years ago. I don't understand why they were removed. ::I agree there's always confusion between "Score" and "Soundtrack". For Infinite's score I wanted to keep the name of the (unfortunately) digitally released "BioShock Infinite Original Soundtrack" album. But then I'm not against renaming the page if it helps making things clearer, mostly because said album does not cover all musics created for the game. Well, not even track informations for what matters, I had to rename and add the informations to all tracks myself when I downloaded the soundtrack at the game's release. >.> ::About the test template, I completed it on Gardimuer's talk page. Since she seemed to agree with it, it I'm gonna launch the template under the name "Media" and start adding it to the concerned pages. If you want you can start renaming the "Licensed Soundtrack" and "Original Soundtrack" pages. However don't change "I Am Rapture - Rapture Is Me" and "Sounds From the Lighthouse", they sound way cooler than "BioShock Infinite Original Soundtrack" anyway. :D ::Pauolo (talk) 22:59, March 6, 2014 (UTC) The second “Lamb of Columbia” trailer song I remember doing a bit of research into this song some time ago and neglected to follow up further on it. There’s a guitar instrumental at starts at the 20 second mark in the Lamb of Columbia trailer. The second instrumental which plays later is called “Save My Soul” by Blues Saraceno which is licensed from a stock music company called Extreme Music. Oddly, this isn’t the first time Bioshock has used songs from Extreme Music. The Bioshock 2 Pop Up Blocks trailer used “Lover Boy” from the same site which I recall tracking down from a use in the TV show Shameless. Bioshock had another trailer stock music track “Getting Closer” from Killer Tracks used in the PS3 trailer. Incidentally, this guitar instrumental was also used in the S1E8 Lunatic episode of a Teen Wolf. I remember ripping the sound from this poor quality clip which had described the Teen Wolf and Bioshock Infinite connection. The video has alas been blocked since then. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pnaEXvLR8M It is also described here. https://www.reddit.com/r/tipofmytongue/comments/3nuzkv/tomt_mysterious_song_no_one_seems_to_know/ The official episode music description on MTV gives the scene where they are drinking alcohol as “LexiconDon – December Sunset” which is a completely different song, though the previous song listed is correct to the previous scene. I may have to someday scare up a copy of the DVD box set of Teen Wolf to see if the music licensing has changed between broadcast and syndication. http://soundtrack.mtv.com/post/teen-wolf-songs-from-the-show-episode-108/ Anyway, since the other Bioshock Infinite trailers also use stock music from extreme music, it’s quite likely this guitar instrumental is from the same site. I still have to search around some more since I don’t have any lyrics to go by and searching by instrument and emotion is a bit of a pain. UpgradeTech (talk) 11:46, August 24, 2019 (UTC)